imperiaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Navy (Emperian Empire)
The Imperial Navy (Emperian Navy, Emperor's Fleet, Imperial Starfleet, and Imperial Warfleet) is the branch of the Imperial Military tasked with space based operations along with void warfare. The Imperial Navy takes the fight to the enemy in space, protects Imperial planets and assets, supports Army operations, and transports troops and/or supplies if need be. Organization Fleet Structure The Imperial Navy at the top is based out of the seven Astral Provinciales capital planets; while, at the absolute zenith of the structural pyramid taking orders directly from Imperia via the Ministry of the Fleet. The head of the Ministry also sitting on the Imperial Senate, and represents the Navy in the Senates decision making processes. Each provincial Fleet therefore places the top command echelon on or above the capital planet of the province. Accordingly in the broadest sense the Imperial Navy can be divided into seven distinct cohorts (ex. Fleet Aesta) that represents every Navy ship under said Provinces command. Following this are the Sector Fleets (ex: Fleet Carpathia) which are divided into Mobile Fleets of roughly 30-50 ships, Reserve Fleet, and the Sub-Sector Fleets. These first two Fleets can patrol the entire Sector as a whole and also are available to reinforce Sub-Sector Fleets. Finally, Sub-Sector Fleets are comprised of ships assigned to defend and operate in a specific Sub-Sector. The Sub-Sector Fleet is often the first line of Naval ships to defend Imperial space, operating above the System Defense Fleets that are under planetary or system government control. Imperial Navy Personnel Main Article: Imperial Navy Hierarchy The Imperial Navy is commanded by the seven Lord Astrals, who can only be superseded by the Ministry and its chief. Immediately beneath the Lord Astrals and their appointed officers are the Sector level commands and Mobile Fleets (strategic fleets not attached to a specific sector, often called, 'provincial fleets') that operate throughout the province if not the entire Empire if ordered to do so. These formations are typically commanded by vice-admiral and up ranking officers. Below these are the Sub-sector commands, who manage the planetary disbursements and naval movements/garrisons. These commands do possess various Admiral grade officers, who in turn oversee the various commodores and captains under them. Each captain overseeing his or her own crew and officers on their ship. Vessels of the Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy makes use of a wide array of void based ships and assault craft. From single pilot or entirely automated craft, to massive warships and carriers with crew able to reach into the thousands. The Imperial Navy also operates stations and orbital facilities to help in its duties of policing and protecting the Empire's space lanes. Battleships and Carriers Battleships are the largest conventional warships the Imperial Navy uses. Carrying as much weaponry as possible, powerful engines, and layers of defenses these ships are meant for battle. Capable of flinging massive barrages and sustained fire until the target is reduced to ruin, while absorbing heavy blows themselves with ease. Carriers provide a vital role to the Imperial Navy; transporting assault and support craft, transporting troops and/or supplies, to providing temporary bases in regions of space with less infrastructure. As such they are as vital to the Navy as the ships of the line are in battles. Cruisers Cruisers and all the wide array of variants bearing the same designation are the most common type of capital ship in the Imperial Navy. Capable of operating alone, far from Imperial space, or in groups these ships are dangerous and lethal. Faster than larger ships, but packing less of a colossal punch, cruisers are the back bone of the Imperial navy in most engagements. Capable of being produced far faster than Battleships and Carriers these vessels are vital in the dominance of the Navy in enforcing Imperial law across the vast reaches of space. Frigates and Destroyers Frigates, smaller than Cruisers, larger than Destroyers; however, no true capital ships. Frigates typically operate in pairs or squadrons when alone or part of larger operations. Using their balance of speed and ample firepower they can reduce larger targets to scrap metal in a matter of moments. Often working as the command ship for convoys when Cruisers are not present, these ships are faster than most Light Cruisers, intended to maneuver and engage targets during fleet engagements, or conduct lone raids. Frigates are essential support and tactical ships to the Imperial Navy. The smallest conventional ship class meant for warfare are Destroyers. Smaller than Frigates, but far faster, these ships make excellent scouts, and if in significant numbers can overwhelm far larger opponents. Not meant for drawn out, back and forth battle, Destroyers are quite maneuverable. Able to dodge effectively and conduct surprise raids rather effectively. Even making good support craft in atmospheric engagements, not being slowed down like larger vessels as much thanks to their smaller scale. Assault and Starfighter craft Assault craft are typically held within Imperial capital ships, planetary hangers/bases, or orbital stations where they sally forth to attack a target. Assault craft can be described as slightly up scaled, and super heavy fighters. This does make them less maneuverable and slower, but they can pack a punch. Making it very common for a flight or squadron of attack craft taking out a capital ship in combat. Their extreme speed in relation to ships allowing them to raid enemy supply lines, avoid return fire, and attack ships or fleets if in sufficient number with a fair chance of victory. Starfighters are meant to engage other starfighters or lone ships in combat; although, they are common in fleet engagements for the previously made points. This also makes them excellent escorts to transport craft ferrying troops down to a planet or back up into space, for they can quickly cover distances and strafe ground targets. Category:Imperial Navy (Emperian Empire)